History: His and Her story
by Sing
Summary: 16 years later, everything has changed. Rory has her own daughter, her own problems in life seems to come to an end when a familar bad boy comes to Stars Hollow. Some RT RJ OcOc LL
1. Jess

**A.N.: I don't own the Gilmore Girls. **

I'm just basing this romance on this movie I have recently seen. I love Gilmore Girls but I couldn't help but make new characters.

The movie is a Korean movie called Classic or something. It's sad. So there's a WARNING.

Anyway I've made some editing and my own creativity into this fic. SO please review and any constructive criticism in highly appreciated. 

Haters are not wanted.

**History: His and Her story**

"Don't make that face Maggie" Rory Gilmore tugged on her daughter's sleeve, "So how do I look?"

"Fantastic" Margaret Girlmore dryly muttered

"Fantastically freaky you mean" Rory dropped her arms and glared at the mirror again, "Are you sure?"

"Grandma made that as a Halloween costume- mom!" Maggie stood up to her full height of five feet and six inches, just slightly above her mother's height. 

Her loose light brown curls reached up to her shoulders, her blue grey eyes squinting at her mother's outfit. 

  
She grinned, "However, you'd make an absolute gorgeous fairy" 

"I have nothing to wear!"

"Wear my clothes then!"

"I'm not as skinny and scrawny as you dear" Rory teased, "Of course I won't fit in"

"Fine- we have to get there by six- it's five fifty mom" Margaret exasperatedly threw her mother's leather jack at the fairy figure.

"Car keys?"

"I can't believe this"

"I know- next time you hear someone saying lawyers are well organized- tell them it's not true honey" 

Rory grabbed her purse and shooed her daughter out.

"Grandma says you used to be a neat-freak" Maggie shouted at the shut door, "What are you changing into mom?"

"Just a moment Maggie, go and get your grandma and Luke"

Maggie ran across the living room tripping on stray bookcases and papers. 

"She has to get these things somewhere else" Maggie muttered rubbing her sore back.

 Limping towards the kitchen, she stopped and walked back to the open window.

"Maggie!"

"Grandma?" Maggie peered outside through the dark catching both Lorelai Gilmore outside and Luke's head sticking out of the car window.

"Where's Rory?" Lorelai energetically waved her hand, "I swear…I thought I was always the late one…must be in the Gilmore genes"

"Maggie- ignore grandma's strange talks and go get Rory- it's five-fifty- no wait- make that five fifty-two," Luke hollered pointing frantically at his watch.

"She was wearing her fairy costume" Maggie yelled

"Oh-well then… it's going to take a while" Lorelai Gilmore patted Luke, "Okay Maggie, tell mommy to try on the-"

"Oh God we're late" Luke grumbled loudly enough for Maggie to hear.

"I'll go get her don't worry Luke" Maggie disappeared from the kitchen, half limping and running back to her mother's room.

"Mom" Maggie panted at the closed door, "Grandma and Luke are already outside- you have to come out here"

"I'm done, I'm done" the door swung open revealing a young woman smiling nervously to herself, a slim grey dress on, her dark brown hair tied into 

a sophisticated bun, "Well how do I look?"

"Beautiful, stunning, marvelous" Maggie grabbed onto her mother's hand

Huffing and puffing, both of them sprinted back down to the door, until Maggie muttered something about forgetting the car keys. 

Loyally waiting by the door, Rory patiently waited for her daughter to return a minute later jiggling the keys.

"Ready?"

"All set"

Daughter and mother stepped outside, the cold winter's breeze blowing lightly on Maggie's bright red face. Identically red, Rory carefully strode forward carefully around the snow. 

"Forgot makeup darn" Rory sighed as they entered the car.

"Sorry about that Luke" Rory glanced at the couple in the back, "And mom"

"Step on it Rory" Lorelai interrupted, "Emily Gilmore will certainly not be pleased tonight"

"How old is she today?" Luke wondered aloud.

"Seventy seven and still going" Lorelai pumped her fist into the air, "She's going to be in a tantrum Rory, come on- she won't be totally thrilled when she sees us there a minute late"

"Tantrum?" Maggie looked back, her eyebrow raised.

"Oh yes- the Emily tantrum- only but few have seen her disastrous wrath if her wishes aren't granted-" said Lorelai in a deep voice while dramatically waving about as the Jeep jerked forward, snow crunching under its large tires.

"But we have Maggie as bait" Rory smiled at her daughter, the traffic lights gleamed to show her bright blue eyes.

"Ah yes her beloved great granddaughter" Lorelai nodded seriously, elbowing Luke who chuckled softly.

Breaking into a wide smile, Maggie turned around to them again, "What did you get great grandma?"

"Eh- some flowers, a nice vase- don't worry dear" Lorelai winked, "She'll absolutely love it"

"Whatever you say grandma" Maggie turned to sit forward.

The skies were already pitch black in Stars Hollow although the pale white moon hung above. 

The evening's air was cold and crisp.

 Snow had already frosted the town in November, making the inhabitants grieve over the high electric bills on heaters and light. 

The roads were slippery as well, another problem for the cars and the passersby. 

Through all these problems and rage that lingered in the streets, the Gilmore girls happily moved into a bigger house not far from the old one. 

Although heavily denying that she wasn't going to miss the house,

 Maggie swore that her grandmother would always go out to check up on the old house's conditions.   

"Almost there" Rory glanced at the mirror, "Luke, you look great"

"Gee thanks" Luke coughed as Lorelai snuggled on his shoulder.

"So you decided to wear my clothes" Maggie approvingly stated.

"It's a miracle, I fit in this" Rory kept her eyes focused on the road while using one hand to straighten a wrinkle on the dress.

Her hand traveled to higher to her waist to find some sticky substance-

"Maggie- could you check this thing for me, did you roll over in mud with this dress?" Rory stole a glance

Her daughter obediently stooped down to check and-

"Oh God, mom- I'm so sorry- forgot. Fruit punch-"

"What?" Rory jerked from the wheel grabbing her side, "Where?"

A brilliant light exploded Maggie's eyes suddenly, "Mom! Look where you're-"

Despite Luke's whole trail of swear words, Rory snapped back up and spun the wheel reflexively. 

Narrowly missing the red sports car, the Jeep tilted dangerously sideways and halted with such force, Maggie felt her neck snap back painfully.

"Sorry-sorry" Rory mumbled, her face bright red, "Are you okay Maggie?"

"Yeah"

"Alright back there?"

"I'm not sure about Luke, but me? I'm fine" Lorelai poked Luke who still had his hands clenched tightly onto the seat.

"Stay here you guys" Rory released her seat belt, "I'm going to see if the driver's okay"

"I'm coming with you" Maggie shakily croaked, "I'm fine" she added looking at the face expression on Luke's face.

Shutting the door forcefully, Maggie shook herself and found that she couldn't stop trembling. 

Quickly she followed her mother's side towards the red sports car, which now sported a small dent on its rear.

A young man stepped out of the vehicle wearing a sleek black leather jacket and dark jeans. Muttering to himself, he examined the dent.

"Sir-" Rory Gilmore bravely walked forward, "Sir I'm really really really really sorry-"

"Hey" the man spun around and glared at her, "You'll be talking to my lawyer"

"Hey yourself- I'll be glad to talk to your lawyer. I was only apologizing" Rory's eyes flashed

Ignoring her, he ran through his hair with his fingers and pushed away, crouching at the car's rear to moan over the damage.

"Rude jerk" Rory murmured under her breath as a police car pulled over between the Jeep and the sports car.

"Good God- the seventh car accident today" the sheriff shook his head as he examined the Jeep, 

"You're lucky folks the last two weren't so fortunate. Two men in the hospital."

Taking out a wooden clipboard, the police raised his eyes to Rory, "Name?"

"Rory Gilmore- wait no _Lorelai_ Gilmore" her sapphire eyes flickered in annoyance

Maggie looked up at her mother, _She must be really pissed cause almost nothing can get to her-_

she followed her mother's gaze on the man with the leather jacket.

"Name, sir?" the police questioned.

The man sulkily swaggered over to the police, "Why?"

"He asked for your name" Rory snappishly pointed

The man's dark brown eyes locked with her clear blues.

The clear defiance on his cold features didn't change as he slowly repeated, "Why?"

"We-"

Suddenly the coolness in his eyes melted into small confusion, a frown on his chiseled face. "Have I met you before?"

"I hope not" blurted Rory who angrily turned away from him, "Sheriff-"

"Wait" the man reached for Rory's elbow, and then with an incredulous look, "Rory Gilmore?"

"Look sir" Rory spun facing the taller man, "I-"

Rory's jaws dropped slightly.

"Mom?" Maggie anxiously stared at the two.

"Yeah" the man took a step backwards and a foreign look of shyness took over, "it's me" he had his hand in the back of his head.

"Jess?"

___Margaret's POV___

I could never understand my mother. First she is all pissed and angry with the guy in black. But now they're just staring at each other, almost nervously…

How queer.

"Ahem," I hesitantly glanced at my mother who just finished consulting with the police.

Watching the police drive off, my mom grinned reassuringly at me and went back to the Jess dude to 'catch up'.

 Obviously they've met before…perhaps a client from the past or something. 

Awkwardly watching the two lean casually by the now-ignored red car talking,

 I shoved my hands in my pocket and silently slipped off back into the Jeep.

It was getting cold anyway.
    
    "Maggie-where's mom?" my grandma shouted unlocking the front seat for me.
    
    "She's out chatting with the driver" I wearily hauled myself in, closing the cold out with the door.
    
    "It's six-ten" Luke promptly reported
    
    "Why is she talking with him?"
    
    "I have no clue grandma, she's talking with this guy named Jess"
    
    At first I didn't realize the silence but when I heard my own loud breathing I turned concerned to see what grandma and Luke were doing.
    
    "Jess?" Grandma weakly asked
    
    "Yeah, they're having this small reunion thing- I don't think mom cares anymore about great grandma's birthday"
    
     I couldn't tear my eyes from Luke's pale face.
    
    When no one replied, I cautiously spoke, "Grandma do you know Jess?"
    
    Without a second wasted, Luke stormed out of the Jeep, Grandma Lorelai closely chasing him.
    
    Sliding back down on the seat, I stared outside at the two figures by the sports car.
    
    Who was this Jess anyway?
    
    ___Rory's POV____
    
    "It's nice seeing your face here in Stars Hollow" I broke the silence.
    
    "Same here"
    
    "Well um…. yeah" suddenly I felt like the emotionally confused teenager I had felt years ago.
    
    "Was that your daughter?" Jess nodded towards the Jeep.
    
    "Maggie? Oh! Yeah" I smiled, "She's turning sixteen next year"
    
    Jess nodded kicking clumps of snow, and gave me that same old rare grin, "She looks like you"
    
    "Really?" 
    
    "Yeah"
    
    "Well what have you been doing- I mean all those years- I don't want to be nosy or anything but-" I stammered 
    
    "Traveling here and there" Jess shrugged, "Joined the Navy"
    
    "And you're out?"
    
    "No I'm going next month- just came here to visit" he turned to her his dark eyes intensifying
    
    Rory straightened and stood up, "Well Jess, it was nice meeting you"
    
    "Rory I have to tell you-"
    
    "Jess?" a loud bewildered voice interrupted
    
    "Luke" Rory whirled around
    
    The older man stood just meters away from the other. 
    
    The smaller man regarded the older man with a small smirk as the older glared down at the younger.
    
    "Uncle Luke" Jess shifted to the side to see Lorelai Gilmore just behind his uncle, who gaped at him wordlessly.
    
    "You and I have to talk" his uncle whispered through his clenched jaws pointing widely between himself and his nephew.
    
    "A long time- it was nice to see all of you" Jess nodded with an air of arrogance.
    
    Swiftly he pulled to open the door, when Luke's hand shot out and blocked his way, "Jess"
    
    "Luke"
    
    "You've never answered calls, mails-"
    
    "I was _traveling_, I don't stay in one place to wait for messages" Jess's voice grew impatient
    
    "-with your moron dad-"
    
    " Don't talk about my father like that" Jess's voice dropped threateningly
    
    " How many years Jess? Look at me! It's been sixteen- what seventeen years?" Luke roared.
    
    Jess fixedly stared at him without flinching, "It was nice meeting you too, Luke" his voice dripping in sarcasm
    
    "Stop avoiding questions boy"
    
    "If you haven't noticed I'm an old man…thirty five" Jess retorted
    
    Sudden silenced enveloped the Gilmores and the two men. 
    
    "Why are you here Jess?"
    
    "I'm just passing by" his voice was getting louder, "getting gas for the car"
    
    "Where are you going to stay?"
    
    "Some motel or something"
    
    "Follow me"
    
    "Where are you going?"
    
    "To the diner" Luke snarled rummaging for keys
    
    "You still have that place?"
    
    Luke sharply glared at him, speaking to him as if he was a child, "Now look Jess, you've missed out on a lot"
    
    "I don't need your help"
    
    "Whatever you say looks like your car was on a beat"
    
    "Don't bother"
    
    "I have the same old room upstairs" Luke ignored throwing him the keys
    
    Catching it with a hand, Jess threw it back, "I said don't bother- besides I have company"
    
    Luke threw his arms in the air, "Where? Where's your company Jess? I don't see anybody"
    
    "He's in the car" Jess gritted
    
    Luke squinted through the shaded windows and looked back at Jess, "I don't see anyone"
    
    "Well he's in there- so if you will excuse me. I'll go ahead get some gas and get the hell out of here" Jess shouted
    
    Slamming the car door, the sports car lit up and the engine roared.
    
    "Fine! Get out of here! Why'd you come back Jess? Why?"
    
     Luke bellowed over at the car, but the car sped away, leaving its tire tracks all over the snow.
    
    "Luke- come on" Lorelai tugged softly on his light jacket, "He'll show up"
    
    Shouting darkly at the snow, Luke trudged with Lorelai slowly towards the Jeep.
    
    I looked over at the dark sky, almost crushed by the loud argument that occurred a second ago.
    
    _Jess_
    
    Before I could do or think anything stupid I hurry ahead after mom and Luke.
    
    A.n: Just noticing the font…ok what the heck?
    
    I can't fix this problem so please excuse this


	2. Coffee

**A.N.: I don't own the Gilmore Girls. **

I'm just basing this romance on this movie I have recently seen. I love Gilmore Girls but I couldn't help but make new characters.

The movie is a Korean movie called Classic or something. It's sad. So there's a WARNING.

Anyway I've made some editing and my own creativity into this fic. SO please review and any constructive criticism in highly appreciated. 

Haters are not wanted.

**History: His and Her story**
    
    ___Margaret's POV___
    
    "It wasn't that bad" I suggested
    
    "No not bad" Mom absentmindly sighed drinking coffee just around midnight 
    
    "Mom- you can't sleep drinking that" I poured my own cup of coffee.

"I need caffeine" she tiredly rubbed her temples.

I stared at my mother's pale but beautiful face, her loose dark brown curls covered half her face. Her hidden eyes were staring into the mug. She slowly turned the mug around and around, the hot liquid splashing gently. We arrived at great grandma's birthday party half an hour late. Great Grandma seemed perfectly fine with our tardiness; she was pampering me and asking questions on the car accident. Later after the party, I could hear great Grandma Emily shrieking at both Grandma and Luke. Mom heard it too. They got into this huge argument, and _I_ had to separate the four of them. Grandma stormed out with Luke and Mom had to run out after them. I stayed for a couple of hours when Mom returned saying she drove both home. We had just returned a minute ago. 

And here we were sipping on our coffees unable to put this horrible day to rest.

"You drove Grandma over to Luke's?" I swallowed the delightful dark drink.

"Yes, they wanted to talk alone"

I considered this for a moment and nodded. Luke and Grandma had gotten closer. Secretly, I knew that both of them liked each other very much. But both were too stubborn or just plain shy to ask each other out. It was a damn shame cause when Luke got the nerve to ask her on a date for some coffee, I was already in high school and Grandma was in her late forties. I've heard they have had a thing for each other long before I was born. Hopefully that isn't true because Luke didn't seem like a wimp to me…perhaps he was always that Mr. Softy Grandma always used to call him.

"Mom? I have a question"

She seemed strained and so weak that I wanted to change my mind.

"What is it honey?"

"Who's Jess? You know- that man…?" I cautiously peeked a look over at Mom's unusually shiny eyes.

Was it from tears or from the light?

"Oh" Mom shrugged, the tension was gone, "A friend from long ago…when I was your age."

"Why was Luke so upset?"

After a dreadful pause Mom spoke, "Jess is Luke's nephew. Jess was living with Luke until his long lost father showed up." With a sigh she continued, "He ran off with his father and hasn't showed up until now"

Digesting this information as best as I could, I numbly nodded.
    
    Poor Luke.
    
    Mom's voice grew high pitched, "He's leaving soon anyway..."
    
    From the look on her face she was sad. I frowned in confusion, "Why?"
    
    "Going somewhere. Jess just came to stop by. He's leaving soon"
    
    I was afraid she might start to cry so I remained silent and sipped loudly on my coffee. Finishing her mug of coffee, she stood up and wavered, her hand groping on the chair for support. "I'm going to bed, call me if you need anything okay?"
    
    As she softly disappeared through the hallway, I drank the rest of my drink.
    
    I needed to sleep.
    
    __Rory's POV__
    
    _Yale was beautiful. The weather, the roads, everything…I smiled strolling down the block to my dorm. I had class early tomorrow morning, A good rest sounded wonderful to me…but first my priorities were to finish projects. Shading my eyes from the sun, I inhaled fresh air. I turned around to the corner of the street, colliding  head on with a tall well built man. A stranger. Whispering apologies, I glanced up, trying to make eye contact with the man. The sun wasn't cooperating, so instead I smiled shyly and muttered 'sorry' again. Walking across the block, a tug from my stomach forced me to turn to get the good look at the stranger. _
    
    _He was still there._
    
    _Looking back._
    
    _The books in my arms dropped, reddening I bent to pick them up, my eyes still staring at the man._
    
    _My eyebrows rose, my jaws dropped._
    
    _He wasn't a stranger after all._
    
    _It was Him._
    
    __

Groaning, I rubbed my drooping eyes and watched my clock flick to 5:00. 

Suffering from poor sleep, I yawned.

Then I remembered.

Jess 

Just a high school crush, my mind betrayed me over and over.

The scent of his cologne still lingered, his dark eyes still penetrating a hole through my mind, his dark hair slicked back, and his lopsided grin burned my cheeks.

Good God you're acting strange 

Suddenly wounds from the past were reopened, I blinked back tears, my throat constricting.

You betrayed him 

_He left me!  _That stubborn voice echoed around my head.

Disgusted with myself I softly tiptoed down the cold floors, each time my foot landed on the floor goose bumps prickled up my arms. 

Sneaking a peek into Maggie's room I gently smiled at her unmoving sprawled form, the blanket covering her feet only. Cautiously entering her room, I tucked her in carefully not wanting her to wake.

Satisfied hearing her soft snores, I glided out of the room.

"Coffee" blurted I before I could think 

A.N.: Please review! They are like words of encouragement to me ^^..

AHHHHH SCHOOL IS TERRIBLE!


End file.
